


Pourquoi choisir ?

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Automail, Childhood Friends, Fix-It, Multi, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, a bit of sibling incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Winry n'a jamais pu se décider entre Edward et Alphonse, mais pourquoi devrait elle le faire ? S'ils reviennent enfin de leur quête vivants et munis de leur corps, elle les accueillera tous les deux.1er volet : Comme une famille. 2ème: Match nul. 3ème : La tarte aux pommes promise. 4ème : Un tour du monde.6ème : Devant eux.7ème : L'opinion des autres.8ème : Ça n'est pas une course !9ème : Intimité.





	1. Famille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Main dans la main](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050768) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed, Al et Winry ont grandi côte à côte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme une famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Thème :** « double »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Ils ont grandi ensemble tous les trois : Edward, Winry et Alphonse. Nés tous les trois avec à peine plus d’un an d’intervalle, ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Évidemment, tout le monde se connaît au village, mais eux sont voisins et amis.  
De l’autre côté de la colline, leurs maisons étaient à deux pas l’une de l’autre ; ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Le soir seulement ils rentraient, les garçons d’un côté, Winry de l’autre.  
Même au début, quand chacun avait ses parents – plus Grand-Mère – ils étaient souvent invités d’un côté ou de l’autre, pour le goûter, voire pour passer la nuit. Puis, les familles nucléaires ont commencé à éclater. 

Hohenheim disparu sans un mot d’explication, le foyer Elric s’est reconstruit sans lui et Trisha a eu plus souvent qu’avant besoin d’un coup de main bien volontiers offert par la voisine.  
Les parents Rockbell sont partis à leur tour, sur la promesse de revenir, mais il restait toujours Grand-Mère en attendant.  
Les enfants passaient toujours plus de temps ensemble, cherchant à compenser peut-être, les absences dans leurs vies. 

Imiter dans leurs jeux les adultes devient difficile. Un déséquilibre se fait. L’école, les livres, les autres familles autour, et leurs premières années de vie ont ancré l’image désirable d’une la famille nucléaire classique, qu’ils cherchent à recréer plutôt qu’à questionner.  
Ed et Al en viennent à se battre pour savoir qui d’eux deux épousera Winry quand ils seront grands. Aucun d’eux ne voudrait d’une autre fille : c’est la seule qui fait partie de leur famille !

Ils ne sont pas capables de s’inventer une nouvelle solution. Winry quant à elle, après avoir passé outre la vexation qu’ils ne commencent même pas par leur demander son avis, se rend compte qu’elle ne peut pas en choisir l’un plutôt que l’autre. Apparemment, ça ne se fait pas d’épouser les deux. Et elle non plus ne voit aucun garçon au village avec qui elle s’entende assez. Reste que si le Prince Charmant débarquait un jour…

Mais un jour, c’est loin. En attendant, petite Winry qui a bien observé les couples de messieurs et madame au village, a observé un point commun : dans un couple monsieur est toujours plus grand que madame. La ronde des anniversaires amène régulièrement des jeux à savoir qui est plus grand que qui et pour combien de temps. Ed sera toujours plus âgé qu’Al, bien sûr, mais selon l’époque de l’année Winry a le même âge soit que l’un, soit que l’autre. Sur la question de, ils font sensiblement la même taille, mais Winry gagne un bon centimètre sur les garçons. Alors comme elle ne veut pas avoir l’air ridicule avec un fiancé minuscule, à moins que ça change beaucoup quand ils grandiront encore, aucun mariage n’est à l’ordre du jour. Na. 

C’est un étrange argument mais c’est le sien pour l’instant. Il y en a d’autres, il y en a de pires. Ils font ce qu’ils peuvent, ces petits, pour recoller des morceaux de vie qui ne tiennent pas bien ensemble.  
Trisha et Pinako n’auraient rien à faire ensemble ; elles ont chacune leur vie, dans l’attente de retours. Et il ne viendrait pas l’idée aux enfants de suggérer d’autres arrangements aux adultes. Si quelque chose devait changer, pensent-ils, ça viendrait d’eux… plus tard. 

Et puis vient la mort, la séparation brutale. Les parents de Winry. La mère d’Ed et Al.  
Il ne reste plus qu’eux, eux trois et toujours Grand-Mère.  
Maintenant que la donne a tant changé, il serait plus simple de rassembler toute la marmaille sous un seul toit, comme une vraie fratrie. Pinako y a pensé ; mais alors la maison inoccupée, abandonnée, au mieux tomberait en ruines, au pire serait saisie par l’état.  
Et si Hohenheim finissait par revenir ? Les garçons y restent donc, y vivent toujours, parmi les fantômes de jours passés. Pinako s’assure qu’ils ne manquent de rien, mais ne peut pas les en déloger. 

Les adultes formant un autre versant du monde, les trois enfants sont une entité. On ne voit jamais l’un des garçons sans l’autre, et rarement les petits Elric sans Winry.  
Et pourtant, ils commencent à tenir des secrets dont ils l’excluent. Dans leurs jeux, en journée, elle est toujours la sœur et la petite fiancée bien-aimée à la fois. Quand les portes se referment, ils travaillent à ce projet fou qui les mènera rapidement à la catastrophe.  
Le jour où ils trouvent un maître pour leur enseigner, ils sautent sur l’occasion et tant pis si ça doit les séparer temporairement de Winry : ils savent bien qu’ils reviendront un jour, eux. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé aux adultes autour d’eux, ils sont jeunes, naïfs, et se croient invincibles. 

Cependant dans leurs jeunes esprits s’amalgament les concepts de gens absents et d’époux. L’attente renouvelée dans la maison Rockbell prend un goût nouveau pour Winry. Quand ils reviendront… il y a toujours eu de la place pour eux et il y en aura toujours. Et tant pis si ça ne s’est jamais fait avant !  
Qu’ils soient deux ou trois ça ne change pas grand’ chose après tout. Ils tiendront bien. Et si le lit d’enfant de Winry se fait trop petit et que Grand-Mère n’accepte plus de simplement poser des matelas par terre pour eux parce que ça n’est pas sain à la longue, he bien, il y a encore une chambre inoccupée dans cette maison. Ses parents ne reviendront plus jamais, mais la chambre de maître ne sera pas transformée en sanctuaire à fantômes pour toujours ; un jour viendra bien où elle servira à nouveau.  
Après tout, en grandissant, la nouvelle génération devrait bien avoir le droit de la réinvestir pour y développer quelque chose de neuf ?

Alors Winry, avec ses rêves d’enfants, imagine qu’un de ces jours elle sera une dame et partagera cette grande chambre avec ses deux frères et qu’ils ne repartiront plus jamais, qu’eux enfin resteront avec elle pour toujours, parce qu’ils sont une famille et ils s’aiment et les gens qui s’aiment ne devrait jamais avoir à se séparer.


	2. Match nul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça fera deux perdants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Match nul  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** pas encore de la romance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Prompt :** « nul »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

La rivalité entre frères ne s’arrête pas aux démonstrations d’alchimie et atteint son point culminant quand ils décident de régler un contentieux, soi-disant une bonne fois pour toutes, par un match. Oui, ils sont se battre pour décider de qui épousera Winry !

Autrefois, Al battait Ed un peu plus souvent que l’inverse, mais ils ont également connu de nombreux matchs nuls… et de nombreuses, très nombreuses redites et revanches, n’admettant jamais que la question soit définitivement réglée. D’ailleurs elle ne l’était pas : ça ne faisait qu’énerver Winry qui clamait bien fort,   
«  Je ne suis pas un trophée !  »  
Et le leur prouva en les battant tous les deux. Ed et Al essaient de préserver les lambeaux de leur fierté mise à mal en se disant qu’ils étaient épuisés par leur combat précédent, et désarmés face à un outil contondant utilisé comme une arme improvisée… mais à la vérité, même si elle les avait pris à ce qu’ils appellent la régulière, la furie décuplant ses forces, Winry les aurait probablement quand même écrabouillés. 

Elle n’épousera ni l’un ni l’autre, non mais ! C’est pas en faisant les singes qu’ils la gagneront, bande de stupides. Pourquoi les garçon doivent (ils être aussi bêtes ! ronchonne-t-elle, vexée.   
Elle les aime tous les deux : ses amis, ses frères ; avec leurs différences et leurs ressemblances, leur égalité sans équivalence. Elle n’a vraiment pas de préférence entre les deux, elle ne peut pas en avoir, alors pourquoi devrait-elle choisir, et faire trois malheureux ? Parce que celui qu’elle rejetterait serait triste, elle-même serait frustrée de devoir en sortir un de sa vie, et même celui qu’elle élirait compatirait au malheur de son frère et regretterait de le voir s’éloigner. Non, ça serait vraiment nul, comme solution, quel que soit sa décision. 

Elle préfère s’en tenir au non choix : tous les deux ou aucun des deux !


	3. Tours et détours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les frères Elric ont la bougeotte et Winry ne peut que les attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des tours et un point fixe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>/  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Thème :** "tour du monde"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 355

Ces dernières années Ed et Al ont sillonné le pays entier. Ils en ont fait le tour, plus quelques bleds frontaliers en prime. Ils ont parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres en tous sens, souvent de façon redondante ; leur voyage n’était pas très organisé.  
Ils ont visité beaucoup d’endroits, rencontré beaucoup de gens de tous les horizons. Ils n’ont pas vu le monde entier non plus, ils n’ont pas encore vu la mer, seulement des lacs et des déserts, mais bout à bout, à force de diversité, c’est tout comme.

Pendant tout ce temps Winry est restée dans leur village natal. Elle a vu venir à elle des gens divers aussi et connaît le monde étranger de seconde main. Elle n’a quitté Riesenburg que pour voir Central et Rush Valley, pour une cause supérieure. Elle n’est pas du genre à voyager à tort et à travers : sa place est auprès de ses clients, de ses patients, de Grand-mère, et là où elle espère que ses frères reviendront un jour. 

Eux au contraire ont la bougeotte. S’ils ne trouvent pas ce qu’ils cherchent dans le pays, ils élargiront leur champ de recherche et tenteront peut-être hors des frontières ?  
Ils font des détours, traquent chaque piste, pistent chaque légende. Ils se lancent parfois dans un nouveau voyage sur une base pas sérieuse, en partant de versions romancées qui n’ont plus grand’ chose à voir avec le côté scientifique de l’alchimie. Mais qui peut prévoir sous quelle forme cachée un véritable indice survivra ?

Quand leur route les ramène enfin au village, avant d’en repartir à nouveau, Al promet à Winry qu’un jour – qu’il espère prochain – quand ils auront trouvé et auront enfin le temps pour eux, ils l’emmèneront voir tous les plus beaux endroits. Ed ne promet rien, même pas de revenir, juste qu’ils vont se dépêcher de trouver.

Ici ou ailleurs, Winry s’en fiche un peu : tant que c’est ensemble ! Si ça doit être ailleurs, il faudra quand même que ça ne soit pas trop loin pour ne pas rester partie trop longtemps.  
Si c’est ici, ne serait-ce pas mieux ?


	4. Pommes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une tarte tellement, tellement délicieuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le goût de l’amour partagé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen virant au crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Thème :** « tarte aux pommes »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~550

Al a enfin retrouvé son corps. Après toutes ces années à n’avoir presque plus aucune sensation, que des souvenirs, il réapprivoise tout ce que lui apportent ces sens. Un rien l’enchante, mais certaines choses sont encore plus merveilleuses que d’autres.

Winry a promis de lui faire une tarte aux pommes quand il reviendrait, et elle tient parole. Il doit se réalimenter avec prudence, un peu à la fois ; faire attention aux vitamines, compter les calories, pour combattre la dénutrition sans causer de choc à son organisme fragilisé. Mais cette tarte, il la mange avec délice, et tant pis pour la prudence !

C’est une véritable fête. L’aspect visuel déjà : Winry a fait les choses soigneusement pour la rendre appétissant. Le parfum délicieux, bien sûr, et la chaleur qui l’accompagne : sortie du four, elle l’a mise à refroidir juste ce qu’il faut pour ne pas se brûler. En attendant, ça embaume la maison entière. Quand elle lui permet enfin d’y goûter… jusqu’au bruit que fait le couteau en y découpant les parts ! Vient ensuite le contraste des textures, des pommes légèrement caramélisées, fondantes ensuite, et de la pâte légère et croustillante. Le plus fort enfin, l’arôme des fruits, la touche de sucre, et une pointe de cannelle…  
Pour Al, c’est le Paradis, le bonheur parfait. 

Ed quant à lui bâfre sa part en quelques bouchées… et se fait taper sur les doigts pour son manque de retenue. Mais puisqu’il a encore faim, qu’il a la présence d’esprit de complimenter Winry sur cette réussite et qu’il en reste, il a le droit de se resservir et savoure la part suivante avec plus de retenue. 

Winry est heureuse de voir le plaisir qu’elle leur apporte. Attention, ça n’était pas si simple ! La cuisine ça n’est pas son truc ; elle ne se voit pas ménagère, en tout cas pas tous les jours. Elle s’est entraînée dur sur cette recette en particulier ; elle n’est toujours pas au point sur le reste et elle s’en fiche d’ailleurs. 

Les murmures d’appréciation d’Al qui déguste sa part de tarte se changent presque en gémissement de contentement.   
« C’est si bon, s’excuse-t-il quand il se rend compte des regards fixés sur lui. Ça a le goût de l’amour partagé… »  
Alors que Winry apprécie le compliment, il faut qu’Ed vienne tout gâcher.

« Le goût de l’amour ça je veux bien te croire. Regardez ça, on dirait qu’il a un orgasme gustatif. »

Ça ne va peut-être pas jusque là, mais le déluge de sensations lui apporte effectivement un plaisir immense. Olfactif, visuel, tactile, gustatif effectivement, et mental aussi…   
Avant qu’il ait le temps de protester, Ed revient à la charge. 

« Vous savez ce que m’a raconté un type pendant nos voyages ? Qu’on peut faire ça avec une tarte aux pommes tiède justement. »

Al repose sa part sans la finir, choqué. Winry pousse les hauts cris et cogne Ed à coups de plateau, lequel encaisse un premier coup sans broncher puis esquive les autres en riant.   
« J’ai jamais vérifié et je n’y compte pas, précise-t-il, mais enfin, c’est Al qui a commencé !  
\- Comment ça, ça va être ma faute maintenant si tu as l’esprit mal tourné ! »


	5. La vie devant eux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivés au bout de la route...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vie devant eux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>/  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell/Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Droit devant »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série/TWT/fait référence à ma fix-it fic « Main dans la main »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 575

Des années durant, les frères Elric ont foncé droit devant sans s’arrêter assez longtemps pour se poser toutes les questions. Ils étaient à la fois têtus et imaginatifs, peut-être un peu trop. Ils étaient aussi optimistes : malgré tout ce que la vie leur faisait subir depuis tout ce temps, ils gardaient espoir d’atteindre leur but.   
Il arriva qu’ils s’égarent sur des fausses pistes et commettent des erreurs, qu’ils doivent faire demi-tour et recommencer leurs investigations, mais ils ne s’arrêtaient seulement s’ils se retrouvaient bloqués autrement que de leur plein gré. 

Aujourd’hui, l’obstacle qui se dresse sur leur chemin et détermine la suite de leur avancée, c’est Winry elle-même. Elle se tient au milieu de leurs projets à tous les deux… et par ce fait, ils deviennent eux-mêmes un obstacle l’un pour l’autre. Face à face, pour la première fois, ils n’ont plus de voie ouverte où foncer côte à côte.   
Ils sont enfin arrivés à destination mais doivent encore apprivoiser leur vie commune redevenue stable et sédentaire. 

Le paysage ne bouge plus autour d’eux et ils prennent enfin le temps de voir leurs propres transformations, au fil du passage du temps, de la vie… d’une vraie vie. 

Les sacrifices à faire pour l’obtenir, les compromis à établir, ils les ont mûrement réfléchi cette fois. Grâce à Winry qu’ils incluent désormais dans tous leurs plans et qui fait partie de toutes les options envisagées…

*

Chacun est ressorti de cette aventure avec un bras en moins.  
Ed a récupéré sa jambe gauche, qu’il avait perdue en transmutant sa mère, et son bras droit, donné pour sauver l’âme de son frère… puis il a abandonné l’autre pour s’assurer le retour du corps d’Al.  
Al, du coup, a retrouvé son corps… sauf un bras, le droit, qu’il a laissé en échange de la jambe d’Ed.

Le déséquilibre qui les affligeait depuis des années est rompu. Ils présentent maintenant une étrange symétrie, comme des siamois qu’on aurait séparés. 

Dans la première urgence de leur nouvelle situation, Winry donne d’abord la priorité au bras d’Al. Elle cache la fascination qu’elle peut éprouver devant son corps retrouvé derrière les arguments logiques des pièces disponibles : elle peut rapidement adapter pour lui un ancien bras d’Ed, en attendant de lui en faire un sur mesure, et d’en créer un nouveau pour Ed. Mais personne ne lui en voudrait d’un favoritisme ponctuel : le miracle que constitue Al fascine tout le monde. 

Elle lui donne donc pour la première fois toute priorité sur son frère aîné qui jusque là avait tendance à lui passer devant n’importe où, n’importe quand. Plus célèbre et plus caractériel là où Al, embarrassé par son armure massive, préférait se tenir en retrait et laisser Ed en imposer. Plus maintenant : les voilà à égalité. Puis Al prend une brève longueur d’avance : pendant le temps de leur convalescence, tout le monde a tendance à le chouchouter plus qu’Ed, avant que la situation s’équilibre à nouveau. 

Ensuite, une fois qu’ils se sont tous habitués à la nouvelle vie qui les attend, ils prennent le temps de la réflexion pour les décisions qui les affecteront.   
Il est redevenu impossible à Winry de privilégier un frère par rapport à l’autre et elle insiste pour négocier l’égalité et le partage entre eux trois… parce qu’il n’est plus question non plus qu’ils la laissent pour compte, désormais. À son tour de prendre la tête du trio et de faire compter son avis !


	6. Leurs affaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'en pense le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça ne sont pas leurs affaires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** léger drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Thème :** « opinion »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

Ils ne se soucient pas beaucoup ni les uns ni les autres de ce que pensera le monde.   
Ed en tout cas pas du tout. Se comportant comme un gamin effronté et contrariant il est même ravi de choquer les gens ; si ça arrive c’est tant pis pour eux, pas pour lui.   
Al est plus soucieux de leur réputation et de l’estime que peuvent leur porter leurs voisins, mais, après tout, c’est leur vie privée. Lui ne porte aucun jugement sur qui que ce soit et s’attend à ce que sur ce chapitre au moins personne ne vienne s’en mêler.   
Winry se soucie seulement de sa clientèle. Elle reste la meilleure mécanicienne de la région. Les mauvaises langues pourraient dire que ça n’est pas difficile puisqu’elle est la seule à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde, mais même sans ça, elle est bonne et ça se sait. Donc si ça les défrise au point qu’ils veuillent aller chercher ailleurs, elle leur souhaite bon courage.   
Mais en fait, il se trouve qu’ils n’ont pas à s’inquiéter de toute façon. Beaucoup au village font semblant de ne pas comprendre. Beaucoup ne veulent simplement pas savoir. 

De l’avis général alentour ces deux frères Elric ont toujours été un peu bizarres. Ils entretiennent depuis longtemps une relation fusionnelle et viennent d’une famille pas très normale à la base, mais ça n’est pas leurs affaires de toute façon. Et puis, il n’y a personne d’autre à la hauteur pour se mettre en tête d’épouser Miss Rockbell de toute façon. Elle semble intouchable, sauf au prestige de l’Alchimiste d’Acier et et son petit frère. Ils ont beau être des enfants du pays, le titre glorieux et la légende incroyable qu’ils ont récoltés impressionnent ceux qui les ont connus tout petits et pourraient se dire que ça ne colle pas à l’image qu’ils ont gardée d’eux toutes ces années. 

Enfin, si Winry se met en ménage avec l’un et qu’ils continuent à habiter avec l’autre, dans quel ordre que ce soit, ou que, dans l’intimité, ils partagent, personne ne voudra aller vérifier les détails. Et si d’ici quelques années, d’éventuels enfants ressemblent plus à leur oncle qu’à leur père, qui pourra prouver quoi que ce soit ? Qui aura seulement envie de poser la moindre question, de faire la moindre remarque ?   
S’ils arrivent à y trouver leur compte, après tout, ça ne fait de mal à personne…


	7. Sans y voir à mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'est pas qu'ils aient honte et préfèrent se cacher, mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans y voir à mal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>/<  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell x Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** arrangements  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Thème :** « dans le noir »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post canon/TWT  
>  **Avertissements :** threesome, inceste, dissimulation  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

L’idée suivante qui vient à Winry pour préserver la pudeur des garçons et leur illusion de sa propre vertu, c’est tout simplement d’éteindre la lumière. Elle-même préférait voir ce qu’ils faisaient, pour être sûr de bien viser et pour guetter les réactions des participants à tel ou tel geste. Mais bon, si eux ont trop peur de regarder pire encore d’être vus dans cette position…  
Ça leur laisse la possibilité de venir la rejoindre à leur guise, soit l’un, l’autre, ou tous les deux, sans le faire ne pas savoir à l’avance. Elle ne leur dit pas que de toute façon, elle les reconnaît à leurs mains, à leurs gestes ; leurs personnalités différentes se transcrivent dans des façons de faire  
différentes. Il y a l’endroit où ils l’embrassent – ou pas – en venant se glisser à ses côtés, la voix qui murmure pour demander si elle est éveillée, si elle est d’humeur, évidemment, et si elle n’est déjà plus seule. Et bien sûr, l’emplacement d’un automail : n’importe qui se rendrait compte de ça, mais elle plus encore, quelle mécanicienne serait-elle si elle ne le remarquait pas ?

En tout cas elle avait raison : couper la vue et faire ça apparemment en cachette fait des merveilles pour effacer leur timidité et gonfler leur audace. Ed et Al tentent maintenant des trucs avec enthousiasme, dans l’illusion qu’ils sont seul à seule avec elle. Winry n’apprécie pas beaucoup l’idée qu’on laisse croire au monde entier qu’elle-même ne ferait pas la différence entre un mari légitime et un beau-frère qui abuserait de sa naïveté pour jouer les coucous, mais si leur tranquillité est à ce prix, elle fait avec. 

Puisqu’Al et Ed refusent encore d’admettre l’étendue de ce qu’ils font ensemble, Winry est la seule à savoir que maintenant, parfois, ils la rejoignent ensemble, et pas par accident comme ils aimeraient le prétendre. Ils prennent leurs marques et partagent ce lit avec gratitude. Ils ne demandent plus si elle est seule quand ils arrivent, ils ne se retirent plus sur la pointe des pieds s’ils trouvent l’autre déjà là. Ils viennent et prennent leur place de l’autre côté, attendent leur tour ou viennent participer.   
Il est possible – Winry le soupçonne mais ne peut pas être complètement sûre – qu’ils profitent du noir pour se toucher l’un l’autre et prétendre que ça arrive par accident en croyant la caresser elle.   
Ils en ont peut-être rêvé de façon coupable à l’époque où Al était prisonnier de son armure et Ed tellement focalisé sur sa quête qu’il s’interdisait toute autre préoccupation. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, dans leur déni continu, ils ont décidé de ne jamais en parler à haute voix, en plein jour, et elle respecte leur accord tacite tant qu’ils ne seront pas eux-mêmes prêts à le briser. Tant qu’ils sont à l’aise ensemble avec leur arrangement actuel…


	8. Une chose à la fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça ne doit pas être une compétition ni une course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une chose à la fois  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell x Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Prends ton temps »  
>  **Avertissements :** threesome, mention d’inceste  
>  **Continuité :** post canon/AR/TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Même une fois les rivalités et les réticences aplanies, la décision prise, les difficultés ne sont pas finies pour autant. La chose la plus simple du monde est en fait terriblement compliquée pour eux.  
Winry doit expliquer aux garçons que « Ça » non plus ça n’est pas une compétition, et qu’ils n’ont pas non plus à s’en faire si ça ne marche pas du premier coup. 

Dans leur mélange d’enthousiasme et d’appréhension, ils ont du mal à démarrer. Winry ne pensait pas qu’ils allaient se mettre la pression ainsi, mais apparemment, ça ne leur est pas possible de donner le meilleur d’eux-mêmes en étant là tous les deux à la fois. C’est trop intimidant et ça a comme des vibrations incestueuses. 

Ed et Al ont toujours eu une relation fusionnelle. Quand ils se sont retrouvés esseulés dans leur jeunesse, après le départ de leur père et plus encore après la mort de leur mère ils ont mis leur réconfort l’un en l’autre. Ces années où ils se sont investis à fond dans l’alchimie, ils avaient même laissé Winry complètement de côté, résumant leur monde à eux deux, leurs études et leur projet secret. Depuis l’accident, ils ont développé une obsession concernant le corps de chair l’un de l’autre et les réparations à apporter, au besoin par sacrifice personnel. Leur culpabilité et leur besoin d’affection se sont cristallisés ensemble de façon bizarre.   
Pourtant, se retrouver ensemble dans le même lit ça ne leur semble pas normal, et la présence de Winry entre eux n’aide pas autant qu’elle devrait. Gênés par une angoisse de la performance, ils ont encore plus de peur de se ridiculiser l’un devant l’autre que de la décevoir elle. 

Le problème c’est que si elle voulait les prendre séparément dans son lit, à tour de rôle, ça en ferait passer un avant l’autre et relancerait la compétition entre eux. Même en tirant au sort, ils seraient capable de ne pas accepter le hasard ! Surtout Ed. Ce qui voterait en faveur de favoriser Al rien que pour lui apprendre la patience, mais Winry se refuse à raisonner comme ça. Quant aux deux en même temps, he bien, maintenant seulement elle se rend compte que ça ne les rend pas égaux pour autant : comment orchestrer ça ?

Pour cette fois, elle renonce à l’idée de toute pénétration : qu’ils s’en tiennent aux caresses d’abord. Il leur faut d’abord le temps de s’apprivoiser, de se faire à l’idée de leurs corps à tous les trois et d’apprendre leurs réactions, de passer outre la gêne. Quand ils en sauront plus sur comment faire pour se faire plaisir chacun et les uns aux autres, petit à petit, au fil des séances s’ils renouvellent l’expérience, alors ils approfondiront leurs expérimentations et iront de plus en plus loin pour tenter des trucs plus osés…  
…mais sans se presser. Chaque chose en son temps. Si ça se trouve, en plus, ils se contenteront parfaitement ce qu’ils ont là sans chercher à aller plus !


End file.
